injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Standard Battle/Strategy
The Single Player Guide aims to guide new players through the single player ladder of Injustice: Gods Among Us Mobile. This assumes you are already familiar with the very basics of the game; if you don't, please check out the Beginner's guide. Low level AI tends to play poorly, rarely blocking and often not using specials even when they have maximum power. Area 1 There are four fights in the battle 2. Watch out for Sinestro/Prime; tagging out against him will give him power. Completing it for the first time yields Regime Catwoman and 1380 credits (4110 total including the first log in bonus and the tutorial). The random mini-boss at the end battle 5 is the earliest stage in which you encounter an opponent with a second power bar unlocked. Try to prevent them from reaching two bars (power drain, such as that on the special 1 on Nightwing/Prime, who is given to all players after the tutorial, or Lex Luthor/Prime if you have him), and if they did, it's essential to block or their special 2 will do immense damage in this early stage. You do not have to do the battles in the same order. You gain experience and credits for every fight you win, and reduced experience and no credits if you lose. While you generally get a larger amount of credits for the first time you complete a battle, you would often have to redo a battle to gain experience and credits to strengthen your team. It is difficult to win some fights without a team that meets their level at bare minimum, especially for new and inexperienced players. Battle 7 contains the first boss battle against a super-powerful version of Green Lantern with 1030 damage and 1980 health, proving to be very tough to fight against, even more so if your device suffer from the ring construct graphical glitch. His heavy basic attacks deal 123 damage total and can knock off almost a third of your health (assuming same level) with just one combo. His special 1 is strong enough to knock off the majority of your health, so don't let him perform it! Power drain - especially multiple power drains from both Nightwing and Lex Luthor - will reduce his threat. Upon reaching 40% health, his passive activates, causing him to take halved damage for several seconds, so save your heavy hits. Note that this version of Green Lantern is a red, or "boss" card, which not only gives him higher-than-possible stats but also access to all Green Lantern abilities, even those you have never encountered. Among them are Lead Rain, which is Regime Green Lantern's special 2, which have a high chance of stunning his target if unlocked. If he does this with two bars of power, this would almost spell certain death. The reward is worth the trouble though, granting more experience than any previous fights and a whopping 6660 power credits for the first completion. By this point, you should have almost half the credits required to buy the somewhat misleading but still very useful Starter Pack, more if you repeated some fights. Finally, Bonus Battle 1: it gives even more experience (more than twice of the regular battles) and decent credits. While it costs 2 energy per fight, it is much faster in terms of number of fights. While it is longer than any previous fights, the mini-boss, Regime Solomon Grundy, is actually easier than Green Lantern, and beating it the first time awards 7540 credits and The Flash/Prime. Area 2 Even the first battles of area 2 are a real struggle with the bronze cards you start out with; it's advised to train up your characters by repeating battles in area 1 first. Another danger is Harley Quinn/Prime, who has an s2 that allows her to deal unblockable damage or provide the team with a strong damage boost or heal. Try to avoid allowing her to generate two bars of power. Battle 10 (the third battle in area 2) is the first to have a handicap (other than "Power Surge", which gives both teams faster power generation), Dampening Field, which causes your team (but not the AI team) to generate power at a decreased rate, making the fight a tedious drag, which is the first roadblock in area 2. If you managed to get through that, the final fight in Battle 10 introduces silver cards - about three times as strong as their peers - stronger than the Boss Green Lantern and aided by another two bronzes. Becoming a recurring fixture in Battle 11, their s1 can potentially hit over 1000 damage, well over the maximum health of bronze cards you have without extensive training by repeating battles, and even their basic attack combo can deal around 200 damage. Regime Bane is the first silver card encountered. His passive, Venom Rage, gives him 25% increased damage for 6 seconds when he falls under 40% health (signified by a red glow), allowing for a dangerous burst of damage. Solomon Grundy Regime is particularly useful here if you are given him (bronze cards are not worth purchasing at this stage); not only does he have very high base health for a bronze card, his passive allows him to instantly regenerate 25% of his maximum health, negating any overran damage (e.g. if he only has 10 health left and takes a 1000 damage hit, it won't transfer to his regenerated 25% health), and both of Regime Bane's specials does one hit. His s2, Venom Uppercut, can do over 2000 damage while his passive is active, and a large amount of damage can be absorbed with Grundy's passive. While Catwoman, the first silver opponent in Battle 11, could be manageable, the following Regime Sinestro is not so forgiving - for his passive grants him 25% of his total power whenever you switch characters, making it impossible to share the damage or rotate your specials on him without taking way too much damage. Battle 12 is surprisingly easier than 11 (remember that you don't have to follow the order) at first, but Cyborg/Regime shows up in the third fight, with an unprecedented health of over 3000. Luckily, by now you should have at least 45,000 credits; grind bonus battle 1 just a bit more and you'll get the starter pack and advance to a new stage of the game. The following assumes you bought the Starter Pack. Batman is a fair gold card for new players and a big jump in base stats: even at level 1, his 700 (effectively 875 due to his passive) damage and 1100 health rivals even the strongest bronze cards at level 15. The silver cards, Wonder Woman and Regime Doomsday are also decent, approaching level 15 bronze cards by the time they reach level 5. Wonder Woman has one of the most powerful passives as a silver card: upon blocking a hit, the next special she uses gains 50% damage, stacking up to 3 times. Regime Doomsday's next special is unblockable if he deals a knock out blow. For Batman, who would be your main fighter for some time, upgrade to Way of the Bat (costs 4000 credits), his special 2, as soon as possible; it does over six times the damage of his special 1, Explosive Batarang. Explosive Batarang is a bit of a Morton's Fork case: it is a stun, that prevents your opponent from doing anything for a few seconds so you can use a special unblocked, but it is so slow it is hard to use it on anything other than low level AI who rarely blocks in the first place, making it unnecessary. Training Batman & co. up to at least level 10 - this shouldn't take long - and they will be able to handle most silvers in area 2. Regime Sinestro becomes far less an issue. Simply have Batman first in your team and fight him till he's knocked out and don't tag in anyone else. The next fight has Black Adam. His passive grants him a shield with three charges that causes you to take 50% damage of every hit you land on him. Additionally, it flinches you when you hit him with basic attacks. It's best to pop the shield with three basic attacks to minimize damage taken, but be careful not to tap/swipe too rapidly - the flinch may cause you to take his specials without the time to block it. The final fight has Insurgency Lex Luthor. He has a lot of health (3675 including his passive) and he increases his teammates health by 25% as well, and his frequent power drains can be annoying. While his power drains don't do too much damage, his second special, Orbital Strike, can do over 3000 damage! Power drain is a great way of handling him. Thankfully, his accomplices are weak and easily defeated so you can focus on him quickly. The last two battles of Battle 13 contains Knightfall Bane and Solomon Grundy/Prime. The former's main danger comes in the form of his second special, Thundering Dropkick, which can also do over 3000 damage (in addition to looking and sounding cool), and that his passive, Venom Overdose, gives him vastly increased power generation for 6 seconds when he drops below 40% health. Avoid hitting him with basic attacks during this period - his power can rapidly fill and cause him to hit you with Thundering Dropkick unexpectedly. The latter does little damage in comparison - his special 2, Swamp Hands, is a stun and deals only half damage - but he has a ton of health and his passive gives him half his health back when you first reduced his health to zero, and the battle has the regeneration handicap that heals him for a small amount every second. However, it should only take a couple Way of the Bats to wear him down. Battle 14 starts taking 3 bars of energy per fight, so you may have to wait longer between fights. In the first fight, you have to defeat The Joker; tag out if he uses his special 2, Laughing Gas - otherwise, it will deal additional damage over time and reduce your damage output by 20%. Additionally, the character who knocks him out will lose 30% of their maximum health. At the end of the battle, you will finally meet the boss of area 2 and fear itself - Regime Sinestro. With a damage stat of 2349, he can potentially hit up to around 1500 with his special 1 and 4500 with his special 2. While Batman should by far be your strongest fighter, power draining with another character is barely of any use here: Regime Sinestro's passive gives him 25% of his total power, or 1.5 bars if you tag out and back in. His 5480 health also means it takes a long time for him to go down. Try teaming Batman with two "support" characters instead (like New 52 Green Lantern, which gives him a bit of health, and bronze Lex Luthor, who gives him a good amount of damage). With Lex's damage boost, it would go much quicker. Defeating this boss for the first time grants 11060 Power Credits, and will unlock area 3. Bonus Battle 2 has the Radiation and Power Surge handicaps. Both teams have increased power generation, and you will lose 0.5% of your maximum health every second. Beating it for the first time gives you Sinestro/Prime (sadly not really relevant at this point) and a very nice 12,240 credits. Area 3 Enemies would start to block more and more often. There are ways to avoid your specials being blocked (see the block page); but if you are a new player (and possible getting sore fingers already from your spam tapping), Super Moves are the way to go. Super Moves does a large amount of unblockable damage in one hit, so avoid using it when your opponent is already at low health (Way of the Bat can knock them out and spill over some damage to the next target) You may start to see cards with the roman numerals "I" or "II" in the top left hand corner. For what that means, see Promotion. Enemy teams will almost always include two silver cards with over 3000 and later even over 4000 health, and the final battle has all-silver teams. It's a great time to start training your team to level 20 if you haven't already (although it is possible, albeit difficult, to beat it at level ~10). Battle 8 (the first battle in area 2) is good for this purpose. If you have the bronze Lex Luthor, consider using him instead of Regime Doomsday; the latter's passive is largely useless, Lex's passive's affect on Batman and Wonder Woman will make up for the damage difference between them, and he brings a useful power drain. Battle 15 starts with Wonder Woman, the same as the one you got from the starter pack. The number of buffs can be seen under the health bar; she tends to block more often than other cards at this level, and her special 1 alone would do devastating damage if you allow her to reach three charges. Regime Doomsday is later in the battle; again, he's like your own card - next special is unblockable upon knock-out blow, except it is much more useful to the AI. If you lose a character, you're probably going to keep losing. Battle 16 is all about fast power generation; the first fight contains both Knightfall Bane and Regime Cyborg. Regime Nightwing also shows up later. Later, Solomon Grundy and Regime Flash may be tedious, as Grundy's passive gives him 6336 effective health and Regime Flash's passive improves his otherwise slow attack speed. The last fight is the first full-silver team - Regime Nightwing, Regime Bane and Regime Green Lantern. This can get quite difficult: Regime Nightwing takes halved damage from basic attacks, his s1 power drains, Regime Bane's passive gives him a lethal spike of damage and Regime Green Lantern gives him entire team significantly faster power generation. A good way to deal with this fight is for Batman to take Regime Nightwing's basic attacks until Nightwing reaches 1 bar, then tag in someone else to absorb his power drain (preferably someone with a power drain so they could drain him instead if he decides not to use his s1 and prevent him from building to his s2, Kali Fury). Battle 17 has the "Chaos" handicap, which causes you to have no control of tagging in and out (they will tag in and out randomly). This can get very frustrating and luck-based, and power drain's effectiveness becomes more limited. Battle 18 has the "random enemies" handicap: you can't see who your opponents until you enter the match, and they change every time. Finally, you face the most powerful version of Regime Bane you've ever faced: with 2553 damage and 4600 health, he is both difficult to take down and can potentially hit over 6000 with Venom Uppercut if his passive is active. His difficult can vary slightly depending on his random teammates. Battle 20 has "Countdown": you only have 2:25 to defeat your opponents or you automatically lose. A slight hidden advantage of Super Moves is that the timer doesn't run during a super but it will run - a lot - during a special, but you really shouldn't take that long. The final fight has two silvers: Black Adam and Regime Flash, the latter of which can deal over 5000 damage with his special 2, Power Kick; Black Adam's special 2 does halved damage because it's a power drain (remember the previous notes on dealing with Black Adam). By the time you reach the end of area 3, you should have at least 75,000 credits (more if you grind the previous battles). While the Red Son Pack is generally considered the best way to advance over all, it is not a permanent pack; if it is not available (and its 400,000 credits price tag is not very feasible right now even though it is very cost efficient), try your luck at the discounted Gold Booster Pack for 75,000 credits. There are a great variety of cards to be obtained from this pack, from the cheap yet effective Regime Black Adam to the mighty yet impractical Shazam. Bonus Battle 3 shouldn't be too much of an issue until you come across The Joker at elite 2 with 4264 damage and 8064 health. Aided by his teammates, even his s1 can hit up to 3000! Once again, power drain is excellent in handling him. Also try not to let Insurgency Harley Quinn reach two bars: it will either allow her to deal unblockable damage, heal her whole team, or give them a damage boost - Joker's s2 can hit up to almost 7000 if the boost is applied! Train your second gold card to level 20 and try to stall long enough for both of your golds to use their super moves on him. Using basic attacks on The Joker will only give him more power. Wonder Woman in the next battle is a bit of a milestone. With 3 stacks of her passive, her s2 can hit up to 10000 damage and even her s1 can easily hit over 3000. Thankfully, she has less health. Do not let her have 3 stacks and more than one power bar at any time. The next fight is a bigger milestone - the first gold card, Regime Black Adam. His passive is similar to the silver Black Adam, but much more powerful: it will cause you to take 75% of the damage dealt from your first three hits (including super moves) on him when he tags in. However, if you hit him with your s1, you take double damage! Be very careful even if you are using super moves, since even 75% of your super move can smack off 2/3 of your health bar. Category:Pages